I don't know why I love you
by AmericanButterfly
Summary: Sister England and Scotland are totally infatuated with each other, however they never been alone with each other, so neither of them knows how the other feels, til one night Sister England wonders off and gets lost.. in Scottish territory


Scandinavia and the World Fan fic

characters belong to their rightful owner. Humon from Deviantart

this is just a fan fic

I don't know why I love you, I just do.

Sister England was walking and was not paying attention to where she was walking or the time, and wonder into Scottish territory, Sister England never been this up north before, and knew she was lost, a fog came and covered up her path, Sister England walked around in a circle til she finally she went west, "I'm more lost than before," she cried. "No you're not," said a deep Scottish accent, Sister England turned around and saw Scotland, he was wearing the same outfit he always has, only difference he was smiling and not the "let' beat up England smile" but a real smile to show that it was alright and she had nothing to fear from him.

Sister England heart was pounding and she swore he could hear it, "I, I am not scared," Sister England stated as a matter of fact. Scotland laughed "aren't scared eh?"

"No!" Sister England yelled,

"Ha! I bet you are so scared, you'll run further into these woods at the sound of a twig breaking by your own feet." Scotland said

Sister England looked down, at the ground and the normally look you straight in the eyes said calmly as if a child admitting to doing something wrong "I was walking and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going or the time, I didn't even know I was across the border..." She looked at Scotland "I'm sorry, for being here"

"Why are you sorry?" Scotland said "I'm glad your here I was feeling lonely to night."

"I'm England's sister, it's my name Sister England and you hate England, how could you feel happy me being here?" she asked wishing he would not turn on her and bully her for being England's sister.

"I love you" Scotland said

"What?" Sister England asked she was shocked this had to be a dream, but why would she dream this about him a handsome Scottish man telling an as she thought of herself an average looking English woman?

"I said I love you" Scotland said louder and clearer, "but I don't know why, your right you are the sister of my enemy, but still ever time I see you, I feel as though I could fly and nothing matters but me being with you."

Sister England tried to keep her self from watering up, she felt the same, she knew Scotland and her brother where rivals but still, Scotland gave a a sense of security and at the same made her feel open and vulnerable, it's was a strange feeling, did she love him too? she wonder even before he said it, Sister England assured he could never love her, but he said it, and she wanted to run, but where to from him would he chase her would she want him to or to him, would she leap into he's arms and they hug and kiss under the full moon,

Scotland walked up to Sister England and kissed her, it wasn't forceable 'I just want your body kiss or ok but lets just be friends kiss' but a real ten second kiss and he pulled a way slowly and smiled, "That wasn't that ba.. SMACK! "why the hell did you slap me after I kissed you?" Scotland asked more shocked at the thought of her slapping him than the actual slap it's self.

"You kissed me a gentleman never kisses a lady without her permission or not being married to her."

Scotland shook he's head English rules of romantic behavior confused the Scot, but still he wanted to kiss Sister England again, and dammit he was! she went to slap him again but he caught it, "May I have this dance?" Scotland asked half jokingly seeing they where in some dance form, Sister England was blushing, "You're blushing Scotland pointed out, "you must love me." "How do you know?" Sister England asked blushing beeper, "You just admitted you did," Scotland said "I've never thought a lass such as your self would fall for a ma.." before he could finish he felt Sister England's soft lips on his. "You're right" Sister England said moving her lips slowly from Scotland's, "I'm not lost." Sister England said smiling, "What?" Scotland asked confused "You said I wasn't lost because you was with me."Sister England said Scotland smiled "aye" and he kissed her again and this time she was ready.

end/epilogue/Author's thoughts

romantic Satw fanic (tried not to make it to sappy,) but I really love this couple, and I think they love each other, even though challenges in there life that would keep them apart, and finally being alone for the first time ever let their feeling show, Scotland a more care free though not much of a romantic himself, told Sister England how he felt, unsure Sister England didn't believe him and wanted to run, and felt he would run, but didn't and she let her guard down and accepted the love she had for him for years. and started the series of event of secretly sneaking around with each other, not caring if they where ever caught. and where secretly married. and then remarried years later, they weren't divorced or anything, Sister England got pregnant and England found out a told Scotland to marry his sister and make her an honest woman, not wanting to tell England he's beloved secret he did. though he wish the marriage was still a wonderful secret cause now England and Scotland are brothers-in-laws.

well ever silver ling has it's dark cloud.


End file.
